Make it matter
by CHEESEBUBBLES98
Summary: What happens when you want it to matter ? Read to find out. Lemons in the next few chapters
1. Matter

THG belongs to Suzanne Collins, this is just a fanfic

"I love you."

She didn't respond.

How could she possibly respond.

What could be said that wouldn't be total and utter _bullshit!_

But, instead she stood there; trying to think of a response, only to come up with deafening silence. Peeta wasn't going to lie to himself; he got the message, he just didn't know how to receive it. He decided to go with instinct and kiss her, surprisingly to him, she kissed back. The hunger and passion he felt willed him to kiss harder, causing him to back her up against the wall.

"Ow," she squealed.

"Sorry," he squeaked and continued kissing her. This time he picked her up and leaded her to his room. They collapsed on his bed; Peeta began feeling all over her body. He reached under her dress and threw it over her head. She in return unbuttoned his shirt, basically ripping it off of him.

They were both so caught up in their passion and lust that they hadn't exactly realized what they were doing. Katniss did though; it wasn't until Peeta removed his slacks and put his hands on her panties that she came back to herself.

"Wait.." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"We can't do this Peeta."

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize what's about to happen right?"

"Well..yeah.." he trailed off.

"And yet you don't know why we should stop?!"

"No, I don't," he contradicted.

Katniss went silent, then stood up and starting picking up her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping this," she huffed."If you won't, then I will."

"No," he protested. She ignored.

"Katniss.." he trailed off.

She put her dress back on and started to leave.

"Don't do this... Please," he pleaded.

"Don't do what?" she shot back. "Don't go? Don't leave me? What?"

"Don't ruin this," he stood up.

"How am I ruining it, Peeta? I'm trying to keeps things okay, so nothing bad happens."

"What bad thing could happen?" he stood up, irritation clear in his voice.

"What bad thing couldn't happen?! Peeta, don't you realize it yet?"

"REALIZE WHAT?"

"Peeta, the Capitol, the games, only one victor; Peeta we can't," she informed, harshly.

"So what, who cares. Why is it so important to you, why does it matter so much?"

"Why don't you care? You are the one who said that your in love with me. Aren't you scared of losing me or dying?" Katniss tried to scare him by giving this brief interrogation but to Peeta, she just looked like she was begging for a reliable reason that he'd at least care about.

"What are you so scared of? Katniss, I may not be your friend like Gale, I know I'm just some baker boy that have u bread in the rain but I do know you."

"You know nothing about me and I'm not scared of anything!"

"I know some stuff about you. I know you don't give two shits about what the Capitol thinks. I know your going to do awesome in the games because of your bow and arrow skills."

"How do you know about that?"

"I've watched you in the training area, I know. I also know you love your sister...and me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Katniss," he cornered against the wall. "I know you do."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING," she screamed while trying to push him away.

He pinned her down, making her petty tries to escape useless.

"If I don't know anything, then why did u kiss me back? Why is it that when I said I love you, you became silent?"

She looked away.

"Exactly. So your stupid excuses for why we shouldn't do this have no weight at all. I believe the only reason why you don't want to do this is because you're scared."

She continued to not look at him and decided to not respond. Peeta wanted her answers though.

"Answer me. Please."

"What do you want me to say? I do love you, I am scared? It wouldn't make a difference and it doesn't even matter anyway," she argued.

"How can it not matter?"

"Nothing is going to change, we'll still have to go in the games, we'll still probably die, and one of us, if either of us makes it, will be hurt. So it wouldn't matter," she began to tear up.

"So what if it won't matter tomorrow or the next day, it'll matter now."

"Let me go, Peeta."

"Katniss please, just let this happen."

She forced her way out of his grasp and walked toward the door. He tried to run after her but he knew it would be no use. He stood there against the wall as tears fell from his eyes.


	2. Optimism

As she walked back to her room, her mind was blank. She thought she'd have a plethora of thoughts but weirdly enough, nothing came. She did have flashbacks though, the only thing is she didn't have a reaction to them. She didn't really have a reaction to anything. She basically just went to bed feeling numb about everything.

She had awful dreams that night, about the games mostly. Visions of blood, death, tears and so much more. She awoke in the middle of the night crying her eyes out; she couldn't help but think then. All she could think about was Prim and how she would survive. _What if I did die in there?_ she thought. Prim was too young to go hunting and there was no way she was signing up for tesserae. _What would she do?_ She racked her brain, thinking of a solution but again nothing came.

Even if she wanted to deny it, there was also someone else on her mind. It was Peeta. She was worried about him and how he'd survive and/or cope. For one thing, she knew he could possibly make it because he was strong and good at hand to hand combat but what else was he good at. _Drawing? _He wouldn't last give seconds out there, especially with Cato there.

"Oh my gosh," she started to cry harder. She couldn't let Peeta go out like that, but what could she do about it? She didn't even have a secure strategy on getting away from the cornucopia. She can run but what good would that do? And what would happen to Peeta?

~;~

Insomnia was contagious that because Peeta didn't sleep at all, he just pretty much cried all night. He cursed himself for almost forcing Katniss into fucking him; that wasn't fair. Being honest with himself though, what else could he have possibly done? He loved her and making love to her would've been the only possible way for him to at least have the proper goodbye. He knew for a fact that he probably wouldn't make it in the games the next day.

He definitely wasn't going to lie to himself, especially since his mom obviously didn't mean him when she said there would finally be a victor. He didn't care that he was going to die though, he wanted Katniss to live. That way she'd be back with her sister, she'd live better, and even though it hurt him to know this, she'd find someone to love her for the rest of her life; instead of one night. But, all he needed was one night though, but it was probably better he didn't. Katniss was right, he would get hurt, if she died and he didn't want her hurt if and when he died.

He hated thinking like that but there was no way that he would lie to himself or be "optimistic". He already tried that; he never landed Katniss in his whole teenage life, his name got called at the reaping, and he hoped someone would be give him hope for the games. And, lastly the girl he loved walked out on him with tears in her eyes. Optimism wasn't an option for him anymore, whether he wanted it to be or not.

The next morning, they were both forced out of bed by the annoying human alarm clock Effie. _Great! Got to get up to get my guts pulled out of my stomach by some determined District 1 drone, _Peeta thought as he got out of bed while shoving Effie to the door frame to go brush his teeth.

"Such a beautiful morning, isn't it, Peeta?" she asked with a stupid smile on her face.

"Oh why, yes it is, Effie," he mocked her Capitol accent. At that moment, Katniss walked out of her room and bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," she said, sleepily while trying to not make eye contact with Peeta.

"It's alright," he replied, voice breaking a little bit.

"Good morning, Katniss," Effie sang to her.

"Morning, Effie." She rolled her eyes.

That morning went by a little faster than anyone wanted. All the stylists had finished their work, Haymitch had already given them enough advice that they'd need, and everything was just pretty much...over. It was time. Everything was ready, but the tributes weren't at all. Katniss knew she was goner once she saw her score and Peeta knew he would die. They said their goodbyes which were awkward as hell and it was time.

~;~

**AND THE COUNTDOWN WILL START NOW. **

**"**Cinna, I can't do this," Katniss said as it started.

"Yes, you can. You're better than you think Katniss, you can do this."

**20..19..18..**

**"**How are you so sure?"

"Because I believe in you."

**10...9...8...7**

**"**Now go, quickly."

"Okay goodbye Cinna," she said before she was raised up.

**5..**

_Where's Peeta?_

**3...**

_I can do this. I can do this._

**2..1..**


	3. Instinct

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. ALSO I COULDN'T REMEMBER HALF THE BOOK WHICH SUCKED. So I'm telling you now, if there is anything wrong here, I'm sorry, last time I read the book was like two years ago. I'm trying to get through mockinjay now. But anyway I'm wasting you time, sorry again. but one more thing, leave reviews if you want and thanks to my followers and faves. Ughh, I'm gonna shut up, you can read now.**

**Omg I'm sorry but one more thing, there are lemons and if you want you may Skip it, it'll be over when you see this: ~;~**

**but now you can read. **

When it started, Katniss realized this was just like her dream; blood, death, mostly blood. She couldn't even find Peeta anywhere, she prayed that he was still alive. At the cornucopia, she grabbed a backpack before she was almost killed by a demented tribute named Clove. Katniss didn't know much about her; she knew she was a career from district 2, evil as all hell, and extremely determined. Anyway as she ran and tried to disappear into the woods, Clove made an unlucky shot at her and Katniss got a new knife. After the little occurrence, she continued to run, while running she found Peeta nowhere and was extremely worried and thirsty.

She found Peeta at some point; he was broken up, bloody, and with the careers. He had betrayed Katniss and basically now all he was saying that night were probably lies. _Like why would he get with the careers?_ He wasn't making any sense, but it was whatever, she'd probably win these games alone anyway.

After two days of no water couldn't do it anymore, she wondered why Haymitch hadn't sent her anything. It was only until she was laying in mud that she realized and got the message. The days after that were completely hell, the one ray of sunshine was Rue, sadly night fell. Besides that, there was forest fire, a tracker jacket attack, Peeta was possibly dead, Katniss was completely alone, and she actually killed a person while defending Rue.

The only reason Katniss could keep living was Prim and a rule change; two victors could win. Knowing this, she found Peeta, cleaned him up a bit because he was pretty messed up because after the tracker jacket attack, Cato got pissed and stabbed Peeta in the leg. Afterward though, they teamed up, they also found shelter; a cave that looked safe enough. After a while, Peeta's leg was getting better and he and Katniss were getting closet. Also Haymitch wouldn't leave her alone with all advice to kiss him already, but she wasn't ready and she didn't want to ruin anything. Until one night when they were talking that an old conversation came up between them. It was a cold night and they were in the middle of eating a little bit and warming up next to the fire. They didn't have much to talk about so the cave was silent. They were sitting closer to each other than normal when Katniss started thinking.

"Peeta, you were right," she said bluntly.

"Right about what," he replied, clueless.

"Remember what we were talking about that night before the games?"

"Oh um yeah, I do," he replied, sadly.

"You were right."

He looked at her with a question mark on his face.

"Um," she struggled to get it out," I...am scared."

He didn't speak, he just stared at her.

"I am, I'm actually scared of thousands of things but.. I've noticed that throughout these games, Peeta, I am mostly scared of losing you."

He was speechless.

"That's why I had to find you...I was really worried about you," she informed becoming a bit agitated since he wouldn't say anything.

"Why were you so scared that night though?"

"Because I was scared that if we did it, we'd both catch feelings and then one of us would die and the other would be alone, and I didn't want to be alone."

He went silent for a little bit but then finally said," same here, but I had already caught feelings."

Katniss didn't know much else to say so she did as Peeta did and went with instinct.

She kissed him and he kissed back with twice as much passion. At this point, Peeta didn't care who was watching because he needed this. He started to take off his jacket and laying Katniss down. She knew what was about to happen and kind of hesitated. Peeta knew exactly what was going on in her head.

"Are you still scared?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Um...this is...um the first."

"Oh...well are you sure you not want to do this and now 'cause we can stop if you want."

"No, no, I...want to."

"But..?"

She looked at him.

"Katniss, trust me."

"But.." she trailed off.

"But I love you."

She sighed and looked at him uneasily but she decided to go with it and followed Peeta's lead. They sat up in order to get rid of their shirts and pants. Peeta took his shirt and laid it underneath them to protect Katniss from the cave floor. He lated her back down and positioned himself between her legs, with his hands on her back.

Even though he was a virgin, he unhooked her bra like an expert. Luckily he had older brothers and non virgin friends to teach him the basics. He continued kissing her but his kisses started to move downward towards her neck, her chest, and then he removed her bra. Because frigid draft in the cave, her little ran nipples were already hard, which made Peeta's hard on even harder to control. All he could think about doing was licking, sucking, and biting them until she got so wet that it felt like she had already came, but he knew he had to go slow. Especially since Katniss didn't know or care much about this special activity and everything is probably foreign. He was kind of wrong though because she knew a bit from the girls at school and Gale whenever he wanted to make her face red. The only thing is she didn't know how it would feel.

Anyway, Peeta started out by doing little, quick licks on the tip of her nipple while his other was resting on her other cute, perky tit. He began gently sucking and nibbling when he could hear her breathing start to get a bit faster. It felt so good that Katniss was biting her lip hard, at some point moaning quietly. He decided that it was time to switch the licking spot so he began moving downward, trailing his kisses all the way down her belly until he got to her back panties. He looked up at her for assurance to find her sitting up on her elbows with a begging look in her eyes.

He took this as the perfect moment to tease her a bit so he began rubbing her through her panties in a circular motion. He gave a butterfly kiss to where her clit was located and continued rubbing, feeling how warm and wet she was getting. He wanted to be in that warmth and taste it desperately, his boner began to throb and he got tired of teasing and practically ripped her panties off. He spread her legs and his tongue dived in. He didn't care if he was being rough, he just went with licking and sucking all over her sweet, tight, beauty of a pussy. Katniss was moaning and screaming with pleasure; she was so loud that Peeta got concerned of someone finding them but then again he didn't really give a fuck. Then before he knew it Katniss began to cum and he swallowed everything, _it tastes so good._ he thought to himself.

He was just about ready to get to the main part of having sex until he realized that he almost forgot that Katniss was a virgin. If it's one thing that his brothers definitely taught him was that virgins needed the finger. He almost didn't do it because his dick needed to be inside her already but he didn't want to hurt her and he told her to trust him so he took his thumb and rubbed her some more. Having just recovered from an orgasm, Katniss started moaning again. She threw her head back and moaned Peeta's name, which made him throb even more. He put the tip of his finger in, feeling how tight she was and put it in just a little more.

"Do you want more?" he asked before sticking his whole finger in. She nodded desperately. And with that he started pushing in and out of her tightness but stopped when she screamed and felt a pop. At that point, he realized why virgins needed the finger, he kept going though. This time he added two fingers causing Katniss's eyes to roll in the back of her head. It just felt so damn good, she wanted more.

"Take me, Peeta," she begged," please, I want you in me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she panted.

He crawled back up to her face and began kissing her again while guiding his dick to her tight wetness. He pushed in slowly and continued kissing her, when he was all the way in, she moaned in to his mouth. He started kissing her neck while putting his hands on her ass and squeezing it. He began going harder but still at a slow pace. Each time he pulled out and slammed back in, Katniss moaned louder, while saying his name in the process. Every time she said his name, he went faster and much harder. They began to both moan and scream each other's name, until finally they both came. They kissed each other again and Peeta rolled off of her; they cuddled each other to sleep.

~;~

The next morning, they woke up to an announcement from Seneca Crane.


End file.
